


Her Flyboy Protector Part One

by ShaViva



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Unconventional courtship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaViva/pseuds/ShaViva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Paid to guard her body! She’s in danger...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Laura Cadman is horrified when she learns a mysterious man is threatening to harm her to get revenge on her father.   A bodyguard is hired.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Air force pilot Evan Lorne is so sexy and charming. Laura wouldn’t mind having him following her night and day – if he wasn’t the man who once ruthlessly spurned her advances.  He’s the man she’s never stopped loving.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It soon becomes clear that Evan is also harbouring an attraction for Laura. But he’s determined to stay professional and keep his hands off her...can he resist?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Flyboy Protector Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the unconventionalcourtship challenge on dreamwidth - to be posted on March 22. Based on prompt #11 HER TYCOON PROTECTOR by AMANDA BROWNING using Lorne/Cadman from Stargate Atlantis. The challenge is to write to a Mills and Boon plot, which hopefully I've done without going too OC.
> 
> Apologies that it's only part one of a longer story - it got a lot bigger than I intended so I'll have to post the rest before the end of the challenge. This isn't beta'd so all errors are mine - hopefully not too many of them!

**Chapter 1:**

A bodyguard! As if _she_ – ex marine, explosives expert and all rough tough girl – needed someone to protect her!

Laura Cadman spun on one heel, her red hair flying out behind her as though alive with the anger pulsing through her. She’d been pacing within the confines of her childhood bedroom since her father had informed her of his plans earlier that morning.

“You will have a bodyguard Laura,” Doctor Clifford Cadman had declared firmly.

“Why, when you’re the one being threatened?” Laura shot back. “Shouldn’t _you_ have the extra protection? Besides, it’s not like you haven’t been threatened hundreds of times before – why is this one so different?”

“Have no fear, I will be well protected,” Cliff returned, amused as always by his daughter’s passionate approach to life. You’d never find her sitting back, waiting for life to happen. Sometimes he wished she were a little more cautious but he’d never want it at the expense of her spirit. “Yes, the threat was delivered to me as they always are, but this one is different. The risk assessment is high that this time actions will follow words. Whoever this mystery man is, he knows the way to get to me is through you, my much loved only daughter.”

Laura sighed, her posture relaxing slightly as she accepted his words. She was so proud of her father – a brilliant scientist whose revolutionary approach in the field of stealth technology had far reaching consequences at the highest levels. The president himself had shown an interest and Laura knew from personal experience how well known her father was in military circles. It was that in part that had driven her to resign her commission and pursue her own scientific career, although it was by no means the only reason.

“ _Don’t think about him,_ ” she cautioned herself firmly, the internal directive too often spoken in the four years since she’d left her previous life behind. Major Evan Lorne. Dark haired, blue eyed, capable, stoic, and so damned honourable. God, how she wished she’d never laid eyes on him. The only good news was that she’d never have to do so again.

In the end she’d given in, agreeing grudgingly to accept the presence of the bodyguard her father had already hired.

“He will be here within the hour,” Cliff had informed his daughter. “Until then I would appreciate your remaining here. You will need to discuss your schedule.” The older man eyed Laura intently. “You will give him your full cooperation Laura – if he feels you need to make changes in the short term for your own protection, you will do so, is that clear?”

It was rare for him to speak to her so sternly and all at once Laura realised just how worried he was about this latest threat. She nodded, her mood sombre as her own worries sprang forth. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if anything happened to her father – he was all she had. “I will, as long as you do too,” she bargained, teasing in an effort to convince both of them this wasn’t as serious as it felt.

“A fair deal,” he agreed, smiling as he held out his hand. “Shall we shake on it?”

Laughing, Laura bypassed his outstretched hand to throw her arms around him. Resting her head against his chest she sighed. “Love you Daddy,” she said, reverting to her childhood address for him without realising it.

“Love you too Baby,” he replied, tightening his hold on her for a moment before he made himself let her go. “Now go, get some breakfast. I’ll send your new bodyguard to you as soon as he arrives.”

Laura had gone along with it because what other choice did she have? She couldn’t eat though, hence her current pacing. She was tense anyway, more so because the room she’d grown up in didn’t feel as big as it used to. Although not outwardly sentimental, her father had insisted on keeping it much as it had been when she’d left for college, despite the fact that she hadn’t lived at home in ten years. God, she was already feeling caged in and she hadn’t even met the stupid bodyguard yet! Glancing at her watch again, she grimaced. “When the hell is this guy going to get here?” she muttered impatiently.

“Five minutes ago.”

A smooth, masculine voice at the door had her spinning, her balance threatened for a moment when she got a good look at him.

“ _Why didn’t you think to ask Dad for the name of your bodyguard?_ ” she berated herself. Because she hadn’t cared enough to enquire and because she’d never thought that he’d be someone she already knew. She’d never considered for a second that her father was so important the military would intervene and send one of their own, and not just anyone either. No, they’d sent the one man she’d never wanted to see again.

Evan Lorne.

Her heart was beating so hard Laura was convinced he’d be able to see it. She felt at once both hot and cold … and almost physically sick although it galled her to admit it, enough she was glad she’d forgone breakfast. Seeing him again made all the lies she’d told herself in the intervening years pathetic and silly and so much self-deluding nonsense. It only took that one moment for her to realise that the impact was still there, for her anyway. He’d never been affected and didn’t appear to have any particular emotions about seeing her again.

“Laura,” he greeted her coolly, offering her a small, barely there smile.

“Evan,” she returned, glad her voice sounded steadier than she felt. She deliberately left off his rank because hell, she didn’t have to worry about that anymore and no way was she kowtowing to him because he outranked her. 

Although … now that the initial shock had worn off she noticed things she really should have seen up front, chief amongst them his not being in uniform. Instead of the baggy BDU shirt and pants she was used to seeing him in, Lorne was wearing casuals – dark brown cargo pants with lots of intriguing pockets down the sides and a too tight fitting v-neck t-shirt in a shade of dark blue that made his eyes stand out for being so much lighter. He was still gorgeous, damn him! The only thing she could be thankful for was that he wasn’t wearing the crisp blue lines of air force dress blues – she’d probably have melted into a pool of mindless lust if he had been – although in that case maybe she’d be thankful too if it meant she’d never have to talk to him again. Giving herself a mental shake, she raised a brow mockingly. “Air force finally wise up and kick your sorry ass out?” she made a point of eying him up and down, and not in a complementary way.

Rather than be insulted as she’d hoped, Lorne laughed. “Still going through life without reading the instructions I see,” he nodded to the closed folder on her bed and with a rush of embarrassment Laura remembered the briefing notes her father had given her. The ones she’d forgotten to read.

“You have the advantage on me – for now,” she allowed, “since I only found out an hour ago that I’d have to lug a hired Neanderthal around for a few days. But you know I’ll catch up,” she hoped that sounded like a threat with some kick behind it instead of the empty one she knew it really was. He didn’t care about her and never had – what possible ammunition did that give her to flay him with? At most all she could hope for was to make his job as difficult as possible, and believe you me, she had every intention of doing so, despite the promises she’d made her father!

**Chapter 2:**

Evan bit back a sigh at her unspoken threat. She was going to make his life hell, but then, when had she not?

“Read the brief,” he requested quietly.

She shot him a look but for once didn’t argue, dropping down on her bed and grabbing the file, her head bending low to read the information inside.

As Lorne eyed the woman before him, a part of him had to admire her spunk. She’d been threatened through no fault of her own and forced to accept the presence of a guard but rather than be cowed she was spoiling for a fight. Maybe they should just let the person behind this go after her – she’d teach them a lesson just as surely as she’d done as a marine when a new recruit dared to query how someone so small and seemingly feminine could best them.

Evan gave himself a mental slap on the wrist – the threat to Laura had been brutal, enough that her father refused to let her see the note. Clearly this was about more than just stopping a valuable project – their perpetrator wanted revenge for past wrongs but so far Doctor Cadman had been unable, or perhaps unwilling, to tell the air force for what. The good doctor was to be sequestered to work on the project at the centre of this. In his place would be an air force trained decoy, one who’d pass for Clifford Cadman at a distance. As far as their threatener was concerned, the scientist would be reacting as expected – halting his work to protect his daughter.

Once the project was done and dusted there’d be no reason to hurt Laura. In the mean time it was Evan’s job to keep her safe without tipping those behind the threats to their real plans. He glanced at the folder she was reading again, this time giving an audible sigh. If she hadn’t read the file before now she wouldn’t be aware of just how they planned to do that – by giving him a role no one would question. He’d had since yesterday to get used to the idea. Given their history, one the air force knew nothing about, even he’d hesitated, only giving his assent when his CO had queried him.

“Problem, Lorne?” Colonel Sheppard had asked.

“No Sir,” Lorne replied, doing his best to maintain his usual bland façade.

“You sure?” John narrowed his eyes, assessing his 2IC closer than usual. “It’s not forever you know – just until Doctor Cadman finishes the modifications to the stealth detection grid. A month, two tops.”

“I know that Sir,” Lorne offered a rueful half smile. “It’s just … babysitting duty Sir? I’m a pilot, not a bodyguard.”

“Usually yes,” Sheppard agreed, “but the SDG will directly benefit this program. General O’Neill was adamant that assisting Doctor Cadman is our responsibility. At the level he wanted, there weren’t a lot of other options. Besides, the General asked for you specifically. That’s what you get for having such a squeaky clean record.” John smirked, knowing that kind of comment always annoyed Lorne – not that he’d let it show. The other man had been working with him for four years – he’d learned to read the signs, subtle though they were, when his second was annoyed about something. “At least you don’t have to be the guy pretending to be Doctor Cadman.”

As far as silver linings went, it was weak but Lorne appreciated the effort. “It’s fine Sir,” he said confidently. “I can handle the assignment.”

“If the rest of the operation goes as planned, there’ll be nothing for you to do,” Sheppard offered. “Think of it as a vacation … just not too much of a vacation. Relax but don’t let down your guard.”

Lorne raised a brow, waiting until Sheppard grinned.

“Right,” the other man acknowledged the impossibility of that. “On the plus side your charge should go along easier than the average civilian. She’s ex military herself – marines. Served here a few years ago but resigned to go into the private sector. Maybe you remember her – you were stationed at the SGC back then, right?”

“Yes Sir,” Lorne agreed blandly, “and yes, the name is familiar Sir,” he confirmed, deliberately leaving off that Laura had served on his team four years ago. If the Colonel dug he’d find out himself but since it was only for the one mission and Evan had been stationed off world on P3X-403 at the time he knew the chances were slim it would raise any flags with his CO.

Thankfully Sheppard hadn’t pushed it further and Lorne didn’t need to admit just how well acquainted he was with Laura Cadman. Didn’t have to reveal how heated that acquaintance had gotten until he’d remembered his duty, the regs, and all the reasons why it was a bad idea. He’d had to rebut her advances despite how much he’d wanted her. It had been ugly and unpleasant – he’d been harsher than the situation warranted; something he’d regretted ever since. Without making that one incident too important, he’d often wondered later if it was why she’d resigned.

He’d always wanted to apologise but she’d never given him the chance … until today. Judging by her stiff posture and less than welcoming behaviour Evan decided today wasn’t the time either. There’d be an opportunity … after all, they were about to pretend to be …

“ _lovers?!!_ ” Laura all but screeched that one word, her eyes lifting from the pages she’d been reading to lock with his. “They want us to pretend to be a couple?” Her eyes flashed fire at him – it hadn’t been his idea but her anger was directed solely at him.

“That’s what it says,” he agreed without expression.

“Without acting lessons?” She laughed harshly. “Because I don’t think I’m that good an actress!”

“Don’t worry – it won’t take that much to be a convincing cover to anyone watching us,” Lorne replied, feeling irritated despite knowing she was deliberately trying to rile him.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this!” Laura accused.

“It’s the air force honey,” he drawled sarcastically. “Following orders goes with the territory.”

“I haven’t forgotten Major,” she retorted impatiently. “And don’t call me honey.”

“You prefer some other endearment? Darling perhaps? Babe? Sugar?” He could have gone on but the way she was glaring at him said to quit while he was ahead.

“I’d prefer you to be someone else,” she turned away, her shoulders hunched. He could almost hear the gears churning in her head as she tried to come up with a way out of this.

“Forget it,” he told her intently. When she turned to him quizzically he shrugged. “I already tried to think of an alternative, but without admitting to what happened four years ago we’re stuck with this.”

“Four years ago?” Laura queried like she had no idea what he was talking about.

His eyes narrowed but he let her get away with it. She’d always had way too much pride – rejection, no matter how reluctant it had been, wouldn’t sit well with her. He couldn’t let it be a problem because he had a job to do.

“Can you do this?” he asked quietly. When she remained silent he all but growled his question again. “Laura – are we good here?”

“It’s important to my father,” Laura said, refusing to meet his eyes. “I’m doing this for him.”

“Understood,” Evan said lightly. “Are you done with that?” he gestured to the file.

“For now,” she stood, skirting around him as she headed for the door. “I have a few questions for my father though.”

“I thought you would,” Evan muttered, falling into step behind her.

He’d already spoken to Doctor Cadman – the older man had given him permission to do whatever it took to keep his daughter safe, even if that meant kidnapping her and locking her away somewhere. His words, not Evan’s. Lorne was used to taking responsibility for the lives of others, used to making decisions that could impact on their lives, but had never had to do so under the watchful eye of their parents. It made the whole thing heavy with tension. As he followed Laura to the living room he acknowledged that he wasn’t looking forward to this assignment. It was going to be a long couple of weeks!

**Chapter 3:**

Laura let her annoyance propel her back to the living room where her father still sat.

“Don’t,” the older man warned before she could get a word in. “Everything has been planned Laura – it’d take someone more important than me to change it now.”

“But it said in the briefing that you’re being placed in a safe house,” Laura protested. “Do you really expect me to pretend someone who isn’t you is you, all while having no idea where you are or even if you’re okay?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I expect,” Cliff replied. “Major Lorne is here solely to protect you and that eases my mind greatly – and allows me to focus on the SDG project exclusively. The sooner I complete it the sooner life can return to normal.”

Laura ground her teeth in frustration. When her father got this implacable it was pointless to attempt to change his mind. She was stuck living with a stranger for the foreseeable future, stuck pretending to love the man she hated above all others.

“Fine, so where is this Doctor Clifford Cadman look alike anyway?” Laura demanded.

“The switch will be made later this afternoon,” her father revealed. “All you need to do is greet my decoy as though he were me.”

“Oh, is that all?” Laura laughed but it wasn’t a happy sound. “Clearly someone has been overstating my acting abilities!”

“Major Lorne will be here to both assist and provide an effective distraction,” Cliff reminded her that Evan’s planned entry into her public life was scheduled for that night, the idea being that the two of them had been secretly seeing each other for some weeks and had chosen to make their relationship public by Laura’s introduction to the only family she had. It was a good plan – she could grudgingly acknowledge that. Anyone with a computer and an ounce of research ability would be able to dig up the fact that she’d served in the military before, and that she and Lorne had in fact served at the same facility for some time. Their reconnecting was plausible.

“Just do your best Laura,” Clifford pleaded, letting a little of the worry he was feeling show.

“I’ll try,” Laura had to promise. She might have plans to make Evan’s life difficult over this whole thing but it didn’t mean she had to do the same with her Dad. It wasn’t his fault they were in this situation.

“ _It isn’t Evan’s either,_ ” a tiny voice inside reminded her – a voice she ruthlessly pushed into the background.

“Thank you,” Clifford smiled, relieved. “Now, I think it’s time for me to head out.”

He got up, retrieved his briefcase, making his way to the front door like he did every day. Laura ran to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Be careful,” she whispered.

“Everything will be fine,” he promised in return, hugging her back.

“Laura,” Evan stepped forward, urging her to let her father go before they got to the door and the outside world where anyone could be watching. He couldn’t let her conduct a too emotional farewell – Laura knew that – and yet she still resented his interference.

“See you soon,” Cliff promised before making his way out of the apartment. Laura heard the lift ping as the door closed.

Closed because Lorne had pushed it closed. Rounding, she glared up at him. “Was it too much to expect you to give me some space?” she demanded.

“The apartment might be clean but the rest of the floor isn’t. This whole building is being watched,” Lorne said simply. “We can’t risk doing anything to tip whoever’s behind this off to our plans. Your father’s safety depends on that.”

“Oh, that’s right, make me sound like a self-centred idiot,” Laura retorted, folding her arms over her chest in irritation.

“If the hat fits,” Lorne returned, raising an eyebrow at her in silent challenge.

Laura was seething but there was no point in arguing. “I’m going to my room,” she declared. “Alone,” she added, just in case he didn’t get it.

“Be my guest,” Evan waved an arm forward, giving her permission despite the fact that she hadn’t actually asked for it.

“Fine,” she grumbled, brushing past him. He let her get all the way to the hall before he called out to her.

“Don’t ring anyone, don’t contact anyone, and don’t go anywhere without telling me first,” he ordered.

“I read the brief Major,” she shot back. “I get the mission.”

“People have been killed because of one small mistake Laura,” he reminded her. “A call to the wrong person; a message that was intercepted. It won’t take much for this plan to crash and burn.”

“I know!” she grimaced. “I’m not stupid Major and I’d thank you to stop treating me as though I am.”

“Right, so you weren’t planning on making my life difficult then,” Lorne commented, scepticism written all over his face.

“Oh, I’m definitely planning that,” Laura smirked, her promise clear because they both knew there was plenty she could do while still sticking to the rules. “Game on Major,” she murmured as she walked away.

_To be continued ...._


End file.
